A mudança
by Lub's Weasley
Summary: Lily Evans, uma adolescente comum de Gold Coast, sente o mundo desabar sobre a sua cabeça ao descobrir que terá de se mudar, deixando pra trás toda uma vida que construiu junto aos seus amigos. Uma história cheia de confusões e muito divertida.
1. Chapter 1

É, estava começando mais um ano, e lá estava eu, entrando de novo em Keedra Park High School, pronta pra me encontrar com as minhas melhores amigas: Ann Marrie Telesco, a Annie e Mya Roberts, a Mya. Lá de longe eu já consegui reconhecer as minhas duas amigas, mesmo elas estando vestidas iguais a todo mundo que estava ali (blusa azul com o símbolo do colégio, calça jeans e tênis), era fácil reconhecê-las, a Annie tem cabelos compridos, cacheados e escuros, mas pintado de acaju, olhos pretos, não é tão alta, mas também não é baixa, apesar de ser do 1º ano a Annie tem o espírito de uma criança, é completamente louca pelo Ashton Kutcher, eu tento, realmente tento ajudar, mas a Annie é um pouco irresponsável no colégio, e sempre recebe criticas dos professores, mas eu amo MUITO a minha amiga.

Já a Mya tem cabelos castanho-claros com mechas mais claras por causa do sol, lisos e muito compridos, olhos cor de mel, quase verdes, é a mais alta de nós três, por fazer vôlei tem corpo de atleta, a Mya é MUITO perfeccionista, tanto que as vezes irrita, ela repara bastante nas roupas que os outros estão usando, eu não sei se sou eu ou é a verdade mas a Mya adora gritar com todo mundo por nada! Mas eu também a amo muito, não só pelo fato de ela me ajudar a escolher as melhores roupas na hora de sair, porque ela sempre ta do meu lado quando eu preciso, e também porque ela guarda todos os meus segredos!

Eu? Bom, meu nome é Lily Evans, eu sou ruiva, tenho cabelos compridos e lisos que ficam cacheados nas pontas, tenho olhos bem verdes, cor de esmeralda, eu sou mais ou menos do tamanho da Annie, minha grande paixão é o surf, sempre que eu posso, vou pra Surfers Paradise, o paraíso dos surfistas aqui em Gold Coast, pra poder pegar onda. Eu sou a mais responsável das minhas amigas, sempre que elas têm alguma idéia eu penso muito antes de ceder aos apelos de ajuda, porém eu sempre acabo participando das maluquices delas, quando somos pegas fazendo alguma coisa errada, ao invés de eu me aborrecer eu dou MUITA risada, eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar, é engraçado ver a cara dos professores ao me ver metida em alguma encrenca.

Eu também tenho três melhores amigos, que eu conheci de uma maneira, digamos, inusitada, como eu os conheci? Bom, estávamos eu, a Annie e a Mya em Surfers Paradise, enquanto eu surfava as meninas ficavam na areia tomando sol, então eu decidi que ia pegar uma onda grande, mas eu não consegui me manter em pé na prancha, e acabei levando um caldo, como onde eu estava surfando tinha corais a minha cabeça acabou batendo em um deles, a minha sorte foi que os meninos viram e me tiraram da água, quando a Mya e a Annie me viram desacordada saindo da água no colo de um dos meninos elas ficaram desesperadas e me levaram pra o hospital mais próximo, não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada, só me lembro que na hora que acordei eu estava em um quarto de hospital com um garoto sentado ao meu lado, como eu não o conhecia comecei a gritar fazendo com que ele se assustasse e caísse da cadeira, e o que começou com um grito passou para um ataque de riso, eu fiquei um bom tempo rindo da cara do menino, até que a porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entraram as minhas duas melhores amigas e dois meninos que eu também não conhecia, os quatro já pareciam bem íntimos, ao me ver acordada as meninas correram até a cama, me abraçaram e me contaram tudo o que tinha acontecido, e só depois disso tudo é que foram feitas as devidas apresentações.

O que ficou o tempo todo no quarto comigo se chama James Potter, ou Prongs, como os amigos o chamam, tem cabelos pretos e olhos avelã, usa óculos, tem um corpo atlético, pois adora praticar esportes, tem mania de assanhar os cabelos, principalmente quando está nervoso com alguma coisa.

Os outros dois são Sirius Black e Remus John Lupin, Padfoot e Moony, respectivamente.

Sirius tem cabelos e olhos pretos, corpo de atleta, dos três amigos é o que se dá melhor com as garotas e se gaba muito por isso, sempre quer ser o garanhão, o pegador, o que me deixa extremamente irritada.

Remus tem cabelos castanho-claros e olhos mel, é o mais alto de nós seis, o corpo dele me lembra o Justin Timberlake, pelo fato de ele ser magro, mas muito charmoso, sempre foi o mais tímido dos três, vive com a cara enfiada em livro, o que faz com que ele fique muito fofo.

- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily! - gritou a Mya assim que me viu.

- AMORES! – gritei em resposta enquanto corria pra me encontrar com meus amigos.

- Lily, meu amor, eu vi você olhando fixamente pra mim quando chegou, então eu pensei: "será que esse ano a Lil admite que me ama?" – falou James em tom de brincadeira.

- É verdade, eu estava olhando pra você...

- Sabia! – falou vitorioso.

-... Me lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos, a sua... – ele já tinha tampado a minha boca com as mãos.

- O que foi que aconteceu nesse dia? – perguntaram todos em uníssono.

- LILY EVANS, VOCÊ JUROU QUE NUNCA IA CONTAR A NINGUÉM! – falou, quer dizer, gritou James.

- É ele tem razão. – respondi.

Quando olhei pra o lado vinha andando em nossa direção o casal mais fofo do todo o colégio: Frank Longbotton e Alice Murdoch.

De longe eles puderam perceber que o James tinha me impedido de falar alguma coisa e já chegaram falando:

- Ah qual é James, deixa a Lily contar o que foi dessa vez!

Esse comentário deles fez com que todos começassem a rir.

Estávamos conversando sobre nossas férias e sobre tudo que tinha acontecido com cada um quando de repente:

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

O sinal tocou e nós tínhamos que ir pra aula, eu ainda cogitei a possibilidade de dar uma "escapulida", mas acabei desistindo porque eu estava muito curiosa pra descobrir quem seriam nossos novos professores, então acabei entrando.


	2. Chapter 2

Para surpresa geral dos primeiranistas de Keedra Park na primeira aula do ano nós não fomos apresentados aos nossos professores, ou ouvimos um discurso interminável da diretora nos dizendo que agora somos do ensino médio e que temos que começar a pensar sobre em qual faculdade vamos entrar e blábláblá, como ela faz todo ano.

Esse ano não, nossa primeira aula foi para escolhermos que esporte faríamos durante o ano, isso mesmo, todos os primeiros anos juntos no auditório com um monte de professores vestindo o uniforme de seus devidos esportes e um professor GATESIMO falando no microfone nos dizendo que a partir desse ano nós iríamos escolher o esporte que iríamos fazer na escola, e disse também que podíamos escolher mas de um, mas que teríamos que organizar os horários, porque se o treinador percebesse que estávamos começando a tirar notas baixas teríamos que deixar o esporte. É acho que foi mais ou menos isso que ele falou. Entregaram-nos essa ficha e até amanha tem que estar toda preenchida, a minha ficou mais ou menos assim:

Nome: Lílian Evans

Idade: 15 anos

Série: 1º Ano

Turma: A

Esportes disponíveis:

Baseball ( )

Basketball ( )

Cricket ( )

Hockey ( )

Soccer ( )

Netball ( )

Rugby ( )

League Softball ( )

Surfing (x)

Swimming ( )

Tennis ( )

Touch Football ( )

Track and Field ( )

Triathlon ( )

Volleyball ( )

Bom, não era surpresa pra ninguém que eu ia fazer surf, afinal o que eu mais AMO fazer é surfar, quando eu fui olhar a ficha dos meninos eu vi que na do James e na do Sirius quase todos os esportes estavam marcados, inclusive surf, e no mesmo horário que eu!

É, eu teria que agüentar esses dois no surf também, contanto que eles me deixassem surfar em paz estaria tudo bem.

Aah, sabe qual é a melhor parte de fazer surf no colégio?

O PROFESSOR GATESIMO É O INSTRUTOR, É ISSO MESMO, O PROFESSOR GATESIMO É O INSTRUTOR DE SURF.

Cara, ver ele toda vez que eu for fazer surf vai ser demais, ele tem cara de ser tão meigo com os alunos, de ser tão sensível.

Ei, porque todos estão olhando pra mim?

Será que eu pensei alto demais?

O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSE AUDITÓRIO?

Ai que droga. Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga e droga.

- Annie, porque todo mundo ta olhando pra mim?

- Lil, você tava fazendo altos elogios pra alguém misterioso, você tava falando mais ou menos assim: "ele é tão lindo, tão fofo, tão tudo que eu acho que ta tudo bem!", só que você não falou, você quase gritou tudo isso!

- De quem era que você tava falando Lily? – Perguntou o Sirius se intrometendo na conversa.

- Não te interessa Sirius Black! – falei com dentes cerrados.

- Não precisa mentir amorzinho, eu sei que era de mim! – falou James.

- DÁ PRA ME DEIXAREM EM PAZ, TODOS VOCÊS? – gritei.

Olhei pra o professor com cara de cachorro molhado, e pedi pra ir ao banheiro, e ele consentiu com a cabeça, enquanto eu saia correndo feito uma louca do auditório, eu só pensava em como eu iria conseguir olhar pra cara de todos aqueles alunos que estavam ali dentro, quando eu cheguei ao banheiro me encostei na pia e lavei meu rosto compulsivamente, só parei de lavar quando eu consegui refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido e pensei:

"Ninguém sabe sobre quem eu tava falando, por isso, ninguém pode NUNCA provar nada".

É, tinha tocado, eu tinha que sair do banheiro porque já era recreio e todas as garotas iriam pra o banheiro comentar o que tinha acontecido, então, era melhor eu sair dali.

Quando eu saí do banheiro lá estavam os cinco me esperando na porta do banheiro. Eu fiquei mooorta ao sair do banheiro o ver todo mundo olhando pra mim e cochichando coisas do tipo: "Olha a menina que gritou no auditório!" ou "Ihh, olha a louca!".

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEES – gritei quando o vi partindo pra cima de um garoto que estava falando alguma coisa de mim.

- Xii Lily, eu só queria te defender!

- Desse jeito você vai me deixar com mais vergonha ainda – respondi – Ai ódio. – falei cochichando.

Chegamos à cantina, sentei com a pior cara do mundo, foi ai que alguém resolveu criar coragem e falou:

- Lil, você ta legal? – era a Annie.

- É, acho que sim Annie, obrigada.

- Você ta com a cara péssima Lily! – falou a Mya.

- Claro né garota, ela deve ta morrendo de vergonha pelo que aconteceu ali no auditório – Lucius Malfoy, o cara mais idiota de toda Keedra Park.

- Sai daqui Lucius – Annie.

- Calma gatinha, eu só vim aqui pra dizer a nossa amiguinha que o showzinho dela no auditório foi a coisa mais lindinha do mundo, viu amor? – falou ele sarcástico.

- Vai... Embora... AGORA! – falei com os dentes cerrados.

- Calminha ai, Lily – falou ele me segurando pelos braços – eu quero te dar um beijinho de parabéns, só isso.

- AAAAAIIIIIII – gritei quando cai de bunda no chão.

Segundos depois eu já tinha esquecido a dor da queda porque o pau tava comendo ali, bem na minha frente por causa de mim! (AAAI, QUE EMOÇÃO!). O James tava surrando o Malfoy, Remus segurava o Crabbe e Sirius metia pau no Goyle.

Ai, meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, a diretora, acho que todo mundo acabou de se ferrar, e eu vou ter que ir junto porque eu fui a causa da briga. DROGA! Que diazinho de **:x**. (ainda bem que isso só ta no meu pensamento, se alguém me ouvisse falando assim não sei o que pensaria de mim!).

- Senhores, parem já com essa baixaria. E por favor, me acompanhem. – ainda bem que ela não me chamou – Senhoritas: Evans, Roberts e Telesco, por favor, venham junto com seus amigos. – Ignora o que eu pensei, a melhor coisa agora é começar a inventar o meu discurso de defesa, eu acho que ele vai ser mais ou menos assim:

"A culpa não foi deles, o Malfoy é que veio me atacar Sra. Harris, ele queria me beijar a força, os meus amigos não podiam deixar, será que a senhora não podia dispensar as meninas, nada do que estava acontecendo tinha a ver com elas!".

É acho que assim ta perfeito.

------------------------------------------

Os meninos entraram e nós três tivemos que ficar aqui fora, ai meu bom Deus, me deixa ser uma moscazinha pra saber o que é que ta acontecendo lá dentro ou então faz com que a Sra. Harris me chame, porque afinal eu sou a culpada! Eu nem se quer sei porque a Annie e a Mya tiveram que vir.

- Srta. Evans, entre, por favor. – é parece que minhas preces foram atendidas – Srtas. Roberts e Telesco, voltem as suas devidas salas.

- Mas Sra. Harris, porque nós não podemos ficar? – falou a Mya.

- Apenas faça o que eu lhes mandei senhoritas, obrigada. – disse fechando a porta já que eu já tinha entrado.

Quando eu entrei lá vi que o Sirius tinha um corte da boca e que o James tava com o nariz sangrando, enquanto o Remus não tinha nenhum arranhão, quem tava todo machucado era o Crabbe porque o Remus tinha dado uma livrada na cara dele.

- Bom, senhorita, sente-se.

Disse que sim com a cabeça e sentei, morrendo de medo do que aconteceria ali dentro.

- Pelo que esses seis garotos me falaram aqui, toda essa briga foi causada por sua causa. Você confirma?

Novamente balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Me disseram aqui duas versões, e eu gostaria de saber a SUA versão – falou ela dando ênfase à palavra sua.

- Foi mais ou menos assim: no auditório quando a gente tava escolhendo os esportes que iríamos praticar esse ano eu comecei a falar umas coisas meio sem sentido, e quando eu percebi tava todo mundo olhando pra mim como se eu fosse um alienígena, daí eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e me disseram, nessa hora já tava todo mundo se estourando de rir da cara da idiota aqui...

- Calma senhorita. – falou a diretora.

-... Foi ai que eu pedi pra ir ao banheiro e fiquei lá até tocar, eu não ia conseguir olhar na cara de ninguém depois do que tinha acontecido, só que ai tocou pra o recreio e eu tinha que sair do banheiro, quando eu saí vi que os meus amigos estavam lá me esperando pra ir pra cantina, mas também comecei a ouvir um monte de comentariozinho idiota sobre "a garota que começou a falar na aula", isso me deixou completamente p... irritada com tudo e com todos, foi ai que o seu queridinho senhor Malfoy chegou e tentou me beijar a força, ai os meus amigos foram de defender, afinal eu sou uma das melhores amigas deles, ai a senhora chegou e eu pensei que o meu daí já tava uma bela porcaria e por isso vir pra a sala da direção não seria nada demais não é verdade? – terminei deixando a diretora completamente boquiaberta, ta tudo bem, a diretora e todos os outros que estavam dentro daquela sala.

- Muito bem senhorita, agora que eu ouvi sua versão eu posso dizer o que acontecerá a cada um de vocês:

Os garotos terão detenção quinta-feira a tarde pela briga, mas o Sr. Malfoy, além disso terá que fazer uma redação de no mínimo 100 linhas sobre tudo que ele aprendeu ano que vem, já a senhorita não precisará cumprir nenhum tipo de detenção porque pelo que eu percebi está tendo um dia bastante difícil hoje.

Dei um sorrisinho amarelo como se tivesse agradecendo o que estava acontecendo.

Quando saímos dali eu levei os meus amigos para a enfermaria porque eles estavam precisando, enquanto o Sirius e o James era atendidos por Wilma, a enfermeira, eu e o Remus ficamos do lado de fora conversando, quando o Remus falou:

- Eu nunca vi o James brigar assim por ninguém Lily, você devia ficar muito agradecida por isso viu mocinha? – no final dando um apertão na minha bochecha.

- Eu sou uma das melhores amigas dele Moony, aposto como ele faria uma coisa assim por qualquer uma das meninas.

- É, pode ser. – falou Remus.

- Finalmente eu encontrei vocês, o que foi que aconteceu? Levaram detenção? – Annie perguntava coisas sem parar.

- Calma garota, a gente vai te explicar tudo, - falou Sirius que estava saindo da enfermaria – mas só no caminho pra o Malones, porque eu to morrendo de fome, não tive nem oportunidade de me alimentar hoje na hora do recreio.

- Ihh, é verdade, a gente não come nada desde a hora da briga – falei eu incrédula – nem senti sabia, mas agora que vocês lembraram ta me dando uma fominha. Vamos logo, eu quero comer, o Sirius tem razão a gente conta tudo no caminho.

- Essa sim é a Lily que eu conheço – falou James passando o braço pela minha cintura.

E assim fomos os seis em direção ao Malones, e graças a tudo que é mais sagrado não encontramos com o Malfoy fora do colégio, porque se não o pau ia comer de novo, afinal ele contou a mentira mais desvairada do mundo inteiro pra sra. Harris, que só não me deu suspensão porque a minha versão tava quase igual a do Moony, Padfoot e Prongs, só é tirar os pequenos detalhes do meu dia horroroso.


	3. Chapter 3

Ai, graças aos céus que tudo acabou bem hoje.

Quer dizer, tudo acabou perfeitamente bem.

Quando chegamos lá no Malones percebemos um movimento estranho perto do balcão e de curiosa que sou fui a primeira a procurar saber o que era, perguntei então ao Eddie, que fazia um bico como garçom e estudava em Keedra Park.

- Eddie, o que é que ta acontecendo aqui?

- É a instalação da junkebox Lily!

- Ok, mas o que é uma juicebox?

- Santa ignorância Lily Evans, -falou Remus – pra começar é JUNKEbox, e não juicebox, e isso é uma máquina de música.

- Ta, ainda to sem entender quase nada. Só aprendi o nome, junkebox.

- Isso era uma máquina muito usada em lanchonetes nos anos 50 – Remus.

- Como naquela época as discotecas eram muito restritas por conta da idade, - Eddie

- Os jovens iam às lanchonetes pra ouvir música, - Remus.

- Porque tinha todos os estilos que eles gostavam nessa maquininha, - Eddie

- Só é botar uma moeda, e... – Remus

- TCHARAM – os dois juntos.

- Ta, entendi, mas vocês combinaram de me explicar desse jeito foi? Tava tão engraçado!

- Hahá Lily. – falou Remus sarcástico.

- Ora, ora, vocês meu jovens, querem ser os primeiros a usar a junkebox? – falou o Sr. Catterfeld, dono do Malones.

- Posso ir primeiro, posso, deixa vai, deixa, o que é que custa? – a Annie começou a falar parecendo um bebê.

- Ta bom Annie, vai! – falei, e todos acentiram com a cabeça.

- OOOOOOOOOOBAAAAAA. – agora definitivamente ela tava parecendo uma criança.

- Pegue a moeda e coloque aqui – Falou o Sr. Catterfeld apontando para o local da moeda – isso, agora escolha o cd, e depois o numero da musica e daí é só apertar em OK – falou ele enquanto Annie escolhia o CD e a música.

Ai... Meu... Deus... Eu AMO essa música.

- Siriusinho, meu amor, dança comigo vaaaaaaaaaai? – pedi.

- Ta bom Lily!

_Today is gonna be the day_

Hoje vai ser o dia

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Que eles vão devolver isso para você

- Aii, eu quero dançar também. – Mya.

- Dança comigo Mya? – Remus perguntou.

- Claaaaro Moony.

_By now you should've somehow_

Neste momento você devia, de algum modo,

_Realized what you gotta do_

Ter entendido o que fazer

Annie e o James se olharam e começaram a dançar juntos, bom só eles tinham sobrado!

_I don't believe that anybody_

eu nao acredito que alguem

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Sinta-se do modo como me sinto a seu respeito neste momento.

Em pouco tempo, já tinha bastante gente dançando dentro do Malones.

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

A batida de fundo , a conversa que corre na rua é

_That the fire in your heart is out_

Que o fogo no seu coração está apagado.

- Olha! Aqueles dois que fofos juntos! – falei apontando pra o Remus e a Mya.

- É, mas quer que eu diga a verdade? – Sirius.

- Ahn? – Respondi sem entender nada.

- Você bem que devia reparar melhor no James, Lil, ele brigou por sua causa hoje!

- Ele teria feito isso por qualquer uma das meninas!

- Não sei hein, tenho minha duvidas!

- Parou Sirius, parou!

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

Tenho certeza que você ouviu isso tudo antes,

_But you never really had a doubt_

Mas você nunca realmente teve duvida

- James, porque você brigou daquele jeito com o Malfoy?

- Eu faria isso por qualquer uma de vocês!

- Tem certeza?

- Não!

- Sabia!

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

eu nao acredito que alguém sinta-se

_The way I do about you now_

Do modo como eu me sinto a seu respeito neste momento.

- Hey Annie, dança comigo agora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro Sirius!

- Porque vocês dois não dançam? – Sirius.

- Ta, tudo bem!

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas,

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,

_But I don't know how_

Mas eu não sei como...

- Eles dançando juntos parecem tão apaixonados, né? – Mya, apontando pra James e Lily.

- É verdade. – respondeu Remus – Se você jurar não contar pra Lily eu te conto o maior segredo do Prongs.

- Ta bom, eu juro!

- Ele sempre teve uma paixão secreta pela Lily, só que ninguém sabe disso, só eu e o Padfoot!

- Aiiin, que lindo!

- Não conte pra Lily ouviu?

- Ok, Moony, ok!

_Because maybe_

Porque talvez

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Você vai ser aquela quem me salva...

_And after all_

E no final das contas

_You're my wonderwall_

Você é o meu muro das maravilhas.

- Olha a Alice como parece feliz com o Frank. – comentei.

- É. – o James respondeu sem emoção.

_Today was gonna be the day_

Hoje iria ser o dia,

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

Mas eles nunca devolverão isso para você.

- Eu queria ser feliz assim também! – falei quase sem perceber.

- Você vai Lily. – ele falou, ficando vermelho logo depois.

_By now you should've somehow_

E neste momento você devia, de algum modo,

_Realized what you're not to do_

Ter entendido o que não deve fazer.

- Uma menina tão linda e especial como você nunca vai ficar sozinha!

- É, espero que isso seja verdade! – falei ficando toda vermelha.

_I don't believe that anybody_

Eu não acredito que alguém

_Feels the way I do_

sinta-se do modo como me sinto

_About you now_

A seu respeito neste momento.

- Pode ter certeza que sim Lil. – falou ele chegando mais perto de mim.

Sorri ao perceber que tudo que ele tava falando era do fundo do coração.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

E todas as estradas que conduzem até você eram sinuosas,

_  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

E todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho estão cegando.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber nós já estávamos com os lábios colados, e aquela foi a melhor sensação que eu já senti na minha vida!

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,

_But I don't know how_

Mas eu não sei como...

Quando ele parou, eu olhei pra ele e falei:

- Porque você parou?

Ele sorriu e me beijou de novo, me fazendo a menina mais feliz do mundo inteiro!

_I said maybe_

Eu disse que talvez

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Você seja aquela quem me salva...

_And after all_

E no final das contas,

_You're my wonderwall_

Você é o meu campo-de-força.

- É, parece que o nosso casalzinho se acertou! – Falou a Mya para os outros três enquanto sentavam-se à mesa.

- Eu to tão feliz por eles! – falou a Annie.

- Cara, o Prongs teve coragem de beijar a Lily, - Sirius.

- Ele deve ta super feliz! – Remus.

- É verdade! – as duas meninas juntas.

_I said maybe_

Eu disse que talvez

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Você seja aquela quem me salva...

_And after all_

E no final das contas,

_You're my wonderwall_

Você é o meu campo-de-força.

- Lily, você… hmm… quer… namorarcomigo? – falou tão rápido que eu nem se quer consegui entender.

- O que James? – falei rindo da cara de vergonha dele.

- Quer namorar comigo? – ele falou corando todo.

- Claro meu lindo! – e beijei-o de novo.

_Said maybe_

Eu disse que talvez

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Você seja aquela quem me salva...

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Você seja aquela quem me salva...

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Você seja aquela quem me salva...

- Eu não disse que você ia ser a garota mais feliz do mundo?

- É, você disse! – respondi rindo enquanto voltávamos para a mesa.

- Ei, vocês dois! – era o Sirius – Parece que essa musica que a Annie escolheu fez mesmo efeito em vocês não é?

- Ai Padfoot, deixa de ser chato com eles! Olha a carinha de felicidade dos dois! – falou a Annie.

- E ai, vocês vão pedir a comida ou não? – perguntei – Eu to morrendo de fome!

- Você vai querer o que Lily? – Moony

- Pega o mesmo de sempre pra mim Moony.

- Idem – falou o James.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu pego pra os dois! – falou o Moony em tom irritado, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

Quando terminamos de comer, cada um foi pra as suas casas, mas o James foi comigo até quase à frente da minha casa, me deixou na esquina, e se despediu de mim com um beijo apaixonado!

Aiii, como eu to feliz!

---------------------------x----------------------------

- Filha, o que foi que aconteceu que você está tão feliz? – mamãe me perguntou.

- Er... mãe, eu tenho uma coisa pra falar com a senhora!

- É coisa boa ou ruim?

- Pra mim... É ótima, não sei pra senhora.

- Ta bom Lil, me fala logo que eu já to muito curiosa.

- Eu...eu...eu tenho vergonha de falar!

- Você? Com vergonha? E da própria mãe? Faça-me o favor né Lily, desembucha logo menina!

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu falo!

- Então fale minha linda!

- Eu... To... Namorando... Com o James!

- Com o James? James Potter?

- É, com ele mesmo mamãe!

- Que liiiiiiindoooooo filhinha! Ai meu Deus, o meu bebê já ta de namorado! Que lindinho!

- Ta bom mãe, ta bom!

- Vai subir filha?

- É, eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer lá em cima.

- Ta bom meu amor, vá lá então!

------------------------------x--------------------

Já no quarto liguei o computador e entrei no MSN pra conversar com alguém, eu precisava urgentemente falar com alguém!

Alice diz:

Lil,é verdade?

Alice diz:

O que me falaram sobre você e o James?

Lily (L) diz:

É verdade sim Lice!

Lily (L) diz:

Aiin, eu to tão feliz!

Alice diz:

Owwn amiga, parabéns viu linda!

Alice diz:

E agora, que você e o James tão juntos, de vez em quando a gente bem que podia fazer uns programas de 2 casais né?

Lily (L) diz:

É verdade Lice!

Lily (L) diz:

Ai, o James entrou, como é que eu começo uma conversa com ele?

Alice diz:

Ahh, sei lá Lil, inventa ai!

Lily (L)

Pooooxa Lice me ajuda vai!

Alice diz:

Lil, eu sou PÉSSIMA pra essas coisas, sempre quem começa as conversas é o Frank.

Lily (L) diz:

Ta bom, vou tentar!

Alice está offline

James (L) Lily diz:

Pra quem é esse coração ai Lil?

Lily (L) diz:

Adivinha Prongs!

James (L) Lily diz:

É pra mim?

Lily (L) diz:

IMAAAAGINA JAMES! É PRA O MEU CACHORRINHO.

Lily (L) diz:

Dãã!

James (L) Lily diz:

Calma Lil, eu tava só brincando!

Lily (L) diz:

Own meu lindo, eu sei disso!

Lily (L) diz:

Eu também só tava brincando quando eu disse aquilo!

Lily (L) diz:

Perdoa-me?

James (L) Lily diz:

Claro né meu amor!

James (L) Lily diz:

Amanhã eu vou te pegar pra ir pra gente ir pra o colégio juntos ta bom Lil?

Lily (L) diz:

Combinado!

Lily (L) diz:

Prongs, agora eu tenho que ir ta bom?

James (L) Lily diz:

Mas já?

Lily (L):

É, a mamãe ta mandando eu descer agora!

James (L) Lily diz:

Então vá linda (:

James (L) Lily diz:

Te amo!

Lily (L):

Te amo também lindo!

Lily (L) está offline

Sai do computador e desci, a mamãe estava gritando por mim e dizendo que era coisa muito séria.

N/a: Espero várias reviews hein!

jehssik: eu vou fazer o possível pra conseguir postar tudo no mês de dezembro porque em janeiro eu vou precisar me ausentar e eu não quero deixar ninguém esperando pelo final da fic, beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

- Papai, tão cedo em casa? – falei surpresa

- Pois é filha, é porque eu tenho uma noticia, que pode ser um pouquinho desagradável pra você!

- O que foi papai?

- É que eu fui transferido pra Canberra e teremos que nos mudar pra lá!

- Nós quem? Você e a mamãe?

- Não meu amor, nós três, eu você e o papai. – mamãe se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde de que o papai tinha começado a falar.

- Como assim? Se mudar? Pra Canberra? Não papai! Eu não posso! Vocês não podiam me deixar na casa de alguém? Da Annie, ou na Mya por exemplo, aposto que os pais delas não se incomodariam! Eu na posso ir, não agora que eu comecei a namorar com o James! Por favor papai, deixa eu ficar aqui em Gold Coast! Eu não vou agüentar me mudar pra lá! Não papai, eu não quero! Não quero! Não quero! – falei enquanto corria pra o meu quarto.

- Lily, Lily minha filha, abra a porta! Eu quero falar com você!

- Não mãe, vai embora! Eu não quero falar com vocês!

- Minha filha, você tem que entender, seu pai vai começar uma nova fase no emprego dele, ele precisa do apoio da família pelo menos nos primeiros meses, e além do mais filha, você pode vir pra cá de vez em quando visitar seus amigos!

- EU NÃO QUERO VIR DE VEZ EM QUANDO! EU QUERO FICAR AQUI!

- Calma Lil! – mamãe falava o mais calma quanto é possível.

Sai do quarto chorando e me abracei forte com mamãe, apenas ela podia me ajudar naquele momento que passou do mais feliz pra o mais horrível e triste do mundo!

Como aquilo podia ta acontecendo comigo? Justo quando tudo parecia ir tão bem, eu finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que me fizesse feliz e de repente tudo desmorona assim, como é que tudo isso pode acontecer na minha vida?

Quando me acalmei resolvi que ia ligar pra as meninas e convidá-las pra ir lá pra casa pra eu contar que ia ter que me mudar e só depois é que eu ia contar pra o James e pra os meninos.

Ai me dá vontade de chorar só quando eu lembro que vou ter que ir embora!

-----------------------------------x------------------------------

Liguei pra casa da Annie primeiro:

- Alô, sra. Telesco, a Annie ta ai?

- Ta sim Lily, espere só um momento que eu vou chamá-la – me respondeu a voz calma da

mãe da Annie do outro lado da linha.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada querida!

Um tempinho depois:

- Lil gata, e ai tudo bom?

- Não!

- Porque? Foi o James?

- Não, não foi o James!

- Então o que foi que aconteceu?

- Vem aqui em casa que eu prefiro contar ao vivo! Eu liguei justamente por isso, pra te chamar pra vir aqui!

- Ta bom linda, eu só vou trocar de roupa e chego ai rapidinho viu?

- Ok Annie, eu to te esperando!

Depois liguei pra casa da Mya:

- Alô. – falou uma voz estranha do outro lado da linha

- Alô, eu poderia falar com a Mya?

- Quem gostaria? – falou a voz

- É a Lily.

- Ahh, ou Lil!

- Ahn? Quem é que ta falando comigo?

- É o pai da Mya querida!

- Ahh, oi sr. Roberts, eu não tava reconhecendo a voz do senhor!

- Só um minutinho que eu chamo a Mya.

- Ok!

- FIIIIIIIILHA! – eu pude ouvir ele gritando.

- QUE É? – respondeu a Mya com voz de choro.

- A LILY NO TELEFONE!

- PEDE PRA ELA LIGAR NO CELULAR!

- TÁ BOM AMOR!

- Lily, você pode ligar pra o celular dela?

- Claro sr. Roberts.

- Até mais.

- Até mais, e obrigada!

Desliguei o telefone e liguei pra o celular da Mya:

- Lil amiga, você tem que me ajudar! – falou ela com voz de choro

- O que foi que aconteceu Mya pra você ta desse jeito?

- Eu não quero contar pelo telefone!

- Então vem aqui em casa porque eu também quero falar com você!

- A Annie também vai?

- Vem!

- Ótimo porque ai eu conto as duas ao mesmo tempo!

- É tão grave assim o que você quer falar?

- Mais do que você imagina! E o que você tem pra falar, é importante?

- Muito!

- Ta então eu vou tomar um banho e to indo!

- Ta bom!

Desliguei e fui tomar um banho pra esperar as meninas.

Ao sair do banho me deparei com a Annie sentada em minha cama ao lado da minha regata branca e do meu short jeans que eu tinha colocado em cima da cama pra usar, então ela perguntou:

- Então amiga, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu já vou contar, vamos só esperar a Mya chegar, ela disse que também tem uma coisa pra contar pra nós duas.

- Ai, eu to ficando nervosa com o que vocês vão contar!

- É, eu também to nervosa pra contar!

- Então deve ser coisa séria!

- Mais séria do que você imagina Annie! – respondi ficando com água nos olhos.

Nesse meio tempo eu já tinha me vestido e estava penteando os cabelos quando a campanhia tocou e eu falei:

- Deve ser a Mya. Eu tenho que abrir a porta, nós estamos sozinhas e, casa.

- Ta bom Lil vamos lá!

Chegamos no andar de baixo, olhei pelo olho mágico, realmente era a Mya, depois disso abri a porta e a garota que eu vi não era a Mya que eu conhecia, sorridente e sempre ligada na aparência, ela parecia triste e estava com os olhos todos vermelhos de tanto chorar, abracei ela e falei:

- Entra amiga, pelo que eu to vendo o que vai ser falado aqui hoje não é nada bom!

- E o pior é que não é bom mesmo! É péssimo, terrível!

- É, o que eu tenho pra falar pra vocês também é péssimo!

Fomos todas pra a cozinha e eu comecei a procurar alguma coisa pra comer com as meninas, a única coisa que tinha dentro de casa e que eu gostava era o cereal, abri a geladeira, peguei o leite e depois fui no armário e peguei três tigelas e três colheres, sentei-me a mesa com as meninas e comecei a chorar que nem um bebê, só depois de muito tempo é que eu falei:

- Vocês lembram de todas as vezes que vocês dormiram aqui e que nós descíamos no meio da noite pra comer cereal?

- Poxa Lily, você tinha que nos lembrar disso? – falou a Mya começando a chorar junto comigo.

- Meninas, do jeito que vocês duas tão falando até parece que vocês vão morrer! – falou a Annie

- A sensação que eu tenho é exatamente essa Ann – falei enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu também to sentindo isso Lil! – falou a Mya tentando se controlar.

Comemos nosso cereal em silencio, um silencio até constrangedor.

- Agora que terminamos que tal a gente ir lá pra sala conversar?

- É, aqui na cozinha não é um bom lugar pra eu falar o que ta acontecendo.

Nos levantamos da mesa e fomos pra sala, sentei no tapete de frente pras minhas duas amigas que eu iria ter que deixar logo, logo.

- Quem começa falando Mya, eu ou você?

- Não sei, eu to sem coragem de contar.

- Que tal as duas falarem ao mesmo tempo? – sugeriu a Annie.

- É melhor mesmo, idéia genial Ann – falei triste.

- Quando eu contar três ok? – falou a Annie – um... – começou ela – dois... – respirei fundo – três...

- Eu vou me mudar pra Canberra! – falamos eu a Mya em uníssono.

- COMO? VOCÊS DUAS VÃO SE MUDAR? E VÃO ME DEIXAR AQUI, SOZINHA? COMO É QUE PODE? – falou a Annie desabando no choro junto comigo e com a Mya, nos abraçamos e passamos um bom tempo ali, abraçadas e sem ligar pra o que tava acontecendo a nossa volta.

Quando paramos de chorar voltamos pra cozinha e eu fui beber água, quando eu tava terminando de beber a minha água o telefone tocou e eu fui atender, era o James.

- Alô. – falei

- Oi Lil! – falou o James do outro lado da linha, eu gelei ao ouvir a voz dele.

- O..oi James – falei lançando um olhar significativo pra as meninas.

- Ei, você quer ir se encontrar comigo lá na Surfers Paradise agora?

- Surfers Paradise? Agora?

- É, porque?

- Porque as meninas tão aqui em casa e eu não posso expulsá-las daqui né James!

- Leva elas junto Lily!

- Só um minutinho que e vou perguntar se elas podem. – tampei o telefone pra ele não me ouvir. – E agora? Ele quer que eu vá na Surfers Paradise agora, o que é que eu faço? Eu não quero contar pra ele ainda o que é que ta acontecendo! – falei num cochicho.

- Lil, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que contar, porque não agora? – falou a Annie sensatamente.

- É verdade, mas vocês duas vão comigo, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha!

- Ta bom, nós vamos! – falou a Mya.

- Ok James, daqui a quanto tempo a gente se encontra lá? – perguntei.

- 30 minutos ta bom pra você?

- Ta, então até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

- Beijo.

- Te amo Lil!

- Te amo James! – respondi ficando com água nos olhos, desliguei o telefone e comecei a chorar de novo.

- Calma Lil, agora você tem que ser bem forte! – falou a Mya tentando me consolar.

- Eu só não entendo porque eu tinha que ir justo agora que eu me acertei com o James!

- Calma amiga! Vamos lá em cima te deixar bem linda! – falou a Mya de novo.

- É, você vai chegar abalando naquela praia! – falou a Annie.

- Se eu não tenho outra saída né! Vamos subir! - falei dando um sorriso.

Um bom tempo depois eu tava pronta com meu biquíni preto e a parte de baixo de lacinho, uma saia jeans, uma regata branca com um colar de semente e um chinelo ouro velho que amarra no tornozelo. Tirando a minha cara inchada de chorar eu podia realmente dizer que estava linda.

Saímos de casa em direção a praia quando me lembrei que tinha esquecido de pegar o celular em cima de mesa e falei:

- Meninas, eu tenho que voltar pra pegar meu celular, vão andando que eu encontro vocês certo?

- Ta bom! – falaram as duas.

Voltei, peguei o celular e quando estava trancando a porta pra ir me encontrar com as meninas senti uma mão segurando a minha cintura, mas aquela mão não era a do James, era uma mão estranha, comprida e gelada, quando me virei vi o tão conhecido cabelo loiro do Lucius Malfoy.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – falei com desdém

- Eu soube que você e o nojento do Potter tão namorando por isso eu vim aqui pra te dar um beijinho de despedida! – respondeu ele.

- Despedida de que Malfoy? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Da sua vida de solteira Lily.

- Evans, pra você.

- Como quiser Evans! – falou ele.

- ME LARGA MALFOY! – gritei.

- Calminha ai garota, aqui você ta sem seus amiguinhos metidos a brigões e eu só vou te

soltar quando arrancar o beijinho que eu quero. – falou ele rindo

- ME SOLTA... – comecei a gritar mas não consegui terminar a frase pois os lábios dele já estavam colados no meu, a minha única saída agora era chutar as partes baixas dele, e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

Enquanto via o Malfoy se contorcer vi uma bicicleta conhecida, opa, era a bicicleta, não, não podia ser, era a bicicleta do James!

E o James tava subindo nela e indo embora. Tudo que eu tinha a fazer era gritar e foi isso que eu fiz:

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! PÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRAAAAAA, POOOOOOOR FAAAAAAAAAVOOOOOOOOOOR!

Ele não queria parar, e ele tava indo na direção oposta a da praia, é ele tava indo pra casa dele, e era justamente o que eu ia fazer, NÃO, eu não iria pra casa dele, eu entraria na minha casa, ligaria pra as meninas e mandaria elas voltarem, mas eu acho que o meu cérebro não ta conseguindo controlar meu corpo porque eu tava saindo de perto da minha casa e indo justamente na direção da casa do James, cara, o que era que eu tava fazendo!

Não sei, não faço a mínima idéia!

Quando eu menos esperava encontrei o James sentado na frente do Malones, olhei pra ele e vi que ele andou chorando, sentei-me ao seu lado e falei:

- O que é que você viu ali?

- O suficiente pra perceber que eu fui um idiota ao acreditar em você! – respondeu ele.

- James, não é nada disso que você ta pensando!

- Então o que é?

- Ele me beijou a força! – falei enquanto me perguntava se ele acreditaria em mim.

- AH, E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? VOCÊ DEIXOU ELE TE BEIJAR! – gritou ele.

- CLARO QUE NÃO JAMES! EU TAVA TENTANDO SAIR DE PERTO DELE, MAS ELE É MUITO MAIS FORTE QUE EU! – gritei em resposta

- Pára, pára, eu não quero mais ouvir nada de você! – falou ele se levantando

- Mas James, você tem que acreditar em mim, a gente já passou por tanta coisa junta e você

sempre esteve do meu lado, será que dessa vez vai ser diferente?

- Lily, eu não sei o que te dizer! – falou ele mais calmo

- Então fala que me perdoa e que me ama! – falei quase chorando.

- Eu te amo muito Lily Evans, eu não sei como eu ia conseguir viver sem você! Você é a

coisa mais especial que já me aconteceu na vida!

- Eu te amo James! – falei chorando e me jogando nos braços dele.

- Porque você ta chorando Lil?

- Depois eu te falo, agora vamos pra praia que as meninas estavam indo pra lá quando eu

voltei pra pegar meu celular e... e tudo aquilo aconteceu.

- É vamos logo pra praia. – ele falou ignorando o meu comentário sobre o que tinha acontecido e fomos pra praia nos encontrar com o resto do pessoal.

--------------x----------------

- Nossa Lil, eu já tava achando que você tinha perdido o caminho da praia! – falou a Annie quando nos viu chegar

- Desculpa meninas, é que aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto. – respondi

- É, mas agora já passou e a gente vai esquecer isso – falou o James

- Hey Prongs, eu preciso pegar a sua namorada emprestada por uns minutinhos ok? – falou a Mya me segurando pelo braço

- Ta bom, vá lá Lil. – disse o James dando um selinho em mim.

Saímos de perto dos meninos e eu falei:

- Não, eu não contei pra ele!

- E qual foi o imprevisto? – Perguntou a Annie

- O idiota do Malfoy me agarrou na porta de casa e o James viu!

- Mas quando é que você vai contar? – perguntou a Mya

- Pra falar a verdade eu não sei! – falei triste – Meninas, ele disse hoje que não saberia viver sem mim!

- QUE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDO! – falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo

- É, mas ai me fez perder a coragem de contar! Mas eu vou contar, e logo, porque nós já vamos viajar no final da semana que vem!

- JÁ? – gritou a Annie

- Pois é, de sexta a 8 a gente ta embarcando pra Canberra, mas podem apostar que esses vão

ser os melhores dias do mundo! – falou a Mya enquanto corria pra perto dos meninos

- Ei vocês duas! Vão pra água ou vão ficar ai cozinhando? – falou o Sirius sarcástico

- Estamos indo! – gritei enquanto tirava a saia pra entrar na água.

Aquela foi tarde mais divertida que eu já passei com meus amigos. Quando o sol já tava se pondo nós todos sentamos na areia e começamos a olhar para o mar, foi quando eu falei sem querer:

- Eu nunca pensei que tivesse que deixar vocês!

- Como assim? – perguntaram os três meninos ao mesmo tempo

- Er... é porque assim, a empresa que nossos pais trabalham – falei apontando pra mim e pra

Mya – abriu uma filial em Canberra, e nossos pais foram transferidos...

- Isso quer dizer que teremos que nos mudar pra lá em... – falou a Mya

- 10 dias! – completamos juntas a frase

- Não pode ser! – Remus foi o primeiro a se pronunciar – eu não posso perder a minha

melhor amiga e a menina que eu mais amo no mundo! – falou ele quase sem querer

- Como assim? – perguntou a Mya sem entender nada

- É isso mesmo Mya, você é a menina que eu mais amo no mundo e agora a gente nunca

mais vai poder ficar junto! – disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos

- Calma Moony, a gente ainda tem 10 dias! – disse a Mya sorrindo em meio as lágrimas, no mesmo instante o garoto abraçou-a forte

- Mas e quanto a gente Lil? Como a gente fica? E agora? O que vai ser de mim sem você?

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei calma James, eu só vou daqui a 10 dias – eu disse enquanto enxugava as minhas lágrimas

- EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA! – gritou a Annie

- E qual foi à idéia? – perguntou o Sirius curioso

- Vamos fazer uma festa de despedida, oras! – falou a Annie como se aquela fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

- Grande idéia amiga! – falei dando um abraço na Annie

- Mas agora a gente tem que preparar tudo! – falou a Mya – Essa festa tem que ser o quanto antes!

- Porque? – perguntaram todos

- Porque semana que vem eu e a Lily não vamos mais pra aula pra poder organizar as

coisas!

- Ihh é verdade, eu já tinha esquecido! – respondi rindo

- Que horas são? – perguntou o Remus

- 7:15, porque? – respondeu o Sirius

- Porque eu acho que vocês esqueceram mas, infelizmente, amanhã tem aula!

- Ta, a gente já vai, mas antes, amanhã, às duas horas todos na minha casa pra resolver as coisas da festa! – falei

- Combinado – responderam todos

- Amanhã é quarta não é? – perguntou a Annie

- É sim, porque? – perguntou o James

- Não, nada!

- Esse seu olhar não me engana! Você ta planejando algo! – falou a Mya em tom de brincadeira

- Meninas e meninos, a gente já brincou muito, mas agora é sério, é melhor irmos pra casa porque se não o caminho fica perigoso – falou o Sirius sensatamente

Então cada um pegou seu caminho e fomos pra casa.


End file.
